The Vampire's Eternity
by Darth Dinok
Summary: The Dark One has his sights on a little Flower who, like him, lost her family at a young age. However, much to his displeasure The Ultimate Life Form has interest in her as well. Will the Dark One succeed in claiming her as his, or will she be saved by the Ultimate Life Form?
1. Upon Arrival

One day, Shadow was running in the Black Forest looking for a chaos emerald. The Black Forest was well named for inside, the bark and the leaves of the trees were black. There were so many trees and the leaves were so thick, you couldn't see the sun. It was almost impossible to tell if it was the day or the night, it was very dark. Very few went into the Dark Forest, however none of which came out. This did not scare the Ultimate Life Form, but not being able to see an inch in front of his nose did. The Ultimate Life Form had to keep his guard up and run as fast as he could to keep from falling in the lightning sand. The lightning sand is quicksand, only once you step into it, you immediately fall in the puddle of sand as quick as lightning.

Suddenly, a scream broke the silence of the dead forest. Shadow stopped an inch away from the lightning sand. Then he saw a blood-red flash and then heard another scream. He recognized the voice as Amy Rose's. "Amy!" The Ultimate Life Form bolted towards the sound of footsteps and Amy's panting. He realized he could smell blood. _She's hurt!_ Soon the sounds died away, but he could still smell the blood. He followed the smell until he found Amy. Amy was lying on the ground, her eyes were closed and she was bleeding. She was cold and barely breathing. Shadow picked her up and made a promise to himself never to let this happen to her again. The Ultimate Life Form brought Amy to his house and laid her on his bed. He tended to most of her wounds and hoped she would wake up soon.

_Rose, wake up..._

The Ultimate Life Form grew restless as Amy didn't wake. He constantly checked on her, but she was fine. He wondered what she was doing in the Black Forest, but had to wait to ask. He busied himself with cleaning parts of his house and reading some books. He cooked himself a meal to pass the time after he finished 3 books. He watched some television, and played some random games on his laptop. He attempted to sleep but couldn't manage to do so. His mind always wondered to thoughts of Amy. He was somewhat confused of why he always thought of her, but concluded that he was just worried. It was reasonable, given her condition when Shadow found her. He walked to his kitchen to grab a drink, then went to his living room and watched _Interview with a Vampire. _He managed to fall asleep out of boredom halfway through the movie.

Shadow had nightmares of his time on the Space Colony Ark. He was in his room when Professor Gerald Robotnick had come to talk to him. He couldn't remember what about. The vision then changed to him standing beside a young Maria Robotnick, looking out a window at the planet below. "Shadow, what do you think it's like down there?" _Amazing, and full of life. _"It's probably nice, people talking and laughing together, having a good time." Maria smiled at this. Just as Maria was about to say something, Shadow was sitting on his couch with Amy beside him, her head on his shoulder. Shadow had his arm draped around her shoulders. They were sitting down talking, after having dinner. Amy was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. Though he didn't mind this, his shoulder and arm were starting to fall asleep. Then he was running down a corridor in the ARK, holding Maria's hand. They were being chased by a group of soldiers. Then he watched as she died, died while saving him. She loved the Ultimate Life Form, and sacrificed herself for him. Then he was asleep on his couch with Amy laying next to him. G.U.N. agents suddenly stormed in and shot Amy. The Ultimate Life Form was so enraged. He killed the one who shot Amy. Even though he could have killed the rest, he fell to his knees. He couldn't live like that again. History had repeated itself. Fate was cruel, indeed. He then decided that Fate would take him as well. He couldn't live with his Rose beside him. A man aimed a simple pistol between his eyes. He was defeated by this one simple act. There was a loud **BANG** as he was shot. He fell to the ground, staring at the dead rose. He would now be with her again, her and Maria, forever.

He woke up, silently screaming. He looked in his room to see Amy soundly asleep. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he kept in. He was dizzy after his nightmare. He didn't sleep again for the next day.


	2. Eyes tell alot

Three days passed and still Amy wouldn't wake, it wasn't until 9:00 PM on the third day would she wake up. Amy got up to find the Ultimate Life Form on the couch eating. "Shadow?" _Amy! She's awake!_ Shadow happy to see she was awake. "Are you alright Amy?" Shadow got up of the couch and walked towards her. "Yeah." Amy was still dizzy and was about to fall when Shadow caught her. "No you're not, sit down." Amy sat down beside him. "How long was I out?" "About three days." _That's normal, but why am I here?_ "Are you hungry?" "A little." Amy looked up at Shadow. Amy's mind went blank as she stared into the Ultimate Life Form's crimson orbs. "I'll go get you something to eat then." _What was that I saw in his eyes? It was so strong, I can't understand it._

Shadow was in the kitchen preparing Amy a decent plate of food. _Her eyes... They're different...She's changed, since that day on the ARK..._ The Ultimate Life Form immediately thought about his last day on Space Colony ARK. Shadow was standing in front of a window that overlooked the Earth. Amy had walked by and asked him to help the Earth. She reminded him of Maria, even back then. "That's right." He said. "I have to fulfill my promise to Maria..."Amy looked at him curiously. "...And you." He added in a hushed tone, too low for Amy to hear. _They still look beautiful though..._ Shadow instantly wondered why he thought that. The Ultimate Life Form brought Amy a plate of food. "Thank you."

Later, Shadow and Amy fell asleep on the couch. When the Ultimate Life Form woke up from another one of his nightmares, he picked Amy up and put her in his bed. Amy didn't wake up until 4:01 PM. When Amy woke up, the living room, as well as the rest of the house, was destroyed. "What happened?" Then she saw it, a bright white flash in her mind's eye and she what happened.

The door was abruptly kicked down. "Where is she?" A black hedgehog attacked Shadow. Shadow was badly outnumbered and was hurt and taken captive.

"No!" _They've taken Shadow!_ Amy was about to run out the door when she fell. "I won't be able to save Shadow like this!" Amy's leg was internally bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"Don't Be."

"But all this is my fault."

"No, it's mine..."

"Amy..?" Amy's sclera(the white part of the eye) turned black.

"I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"No Amy! Amy please! Wake up! Wake up! No..." Shadow started to cry, then he woke up. _Amy!_


	3. Mephiles

"I...I can't...I smell...-No! I must...control..! I...I...AaaaAAAAahh!" Amy's eyes black and red. Amy went outside, despite her bleeding leg, and saw someone. Amy snuck behind the female mobian. "Who's there?" "You're death." Amy bit into the mobian's neck and drank her blood. Amy's eyes turned back to normal, and her leg healed. "Damn, it hurts sometimes. Next time, don't go too long without feeding Amy." _It's getting dark, that's good._

Shadow saw it all. The whole thing. He saw Amy drink someone's blood! _I must be insane!_ "Amy!" The Ultimate Life Form ran to Amy, but when he tried to touch her, his hand went right through her. "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you. That I can't help you...Sorry, that I can't tell you how I feel about you... I love you Amy, I only wish you could know that." Shadow then saw Amy's eyes turn back to normal. "Damn, it hurts sometimes. Next time, don't go too long without feeding Amy." "Amy, I don't be in pain. If anyone should be, it's me for not being there for you!"

Amy was considering teleporting to Shadow's location. "Should I..? No. He'll be expecting that. I'll have to walk." Amy looked up at the one visible star in the sky. _You the only one voting for me? _"Please be okay Shadow."

Amy was walking to go save Shadow, when she saw a red light. She walked towards it. It was an emerald, a blood-red one. One of the only 3 remaining blood emeralds left in the entire galaxy! She grabbed it and looked at it for a moment. The blood emeralds only appear before the vampires they think are worthy, and here it is, in her hand! _Oh, if the council could see me now... _Holding the emerald up high, she said "Blood Control!" and teleported to Shadow's location. "Derell! Where are you?!"

_Amy's here?_ "Amy, leave! It's a trap!" _Of course it's a trap. That much is obvious._ "Hello, Amy." The deep voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, but Amy knew better. It came from behind her. _Amy! No, run!_ "Mephiles." _I expected it to be Derell._ Amy turned around to face Mephiles. "I thought you were dead." "Only recovering." Mephiles jumped down from a ledge he was sitting on. "I was a fool to think you were dead. It was all wishful thinking." "Don't worry Amy, I won't hurt you." "You said that last time." "If. You don't make this hard." "It's always hard." Mephiles pinned Amy to a wall. "Then give up." "And become yours? I don't think so." "Always choosing the hard path." Amy pushed Mephiles away from her. "7,552 years and you're still trying?" "You and I Amy, are the only ones left..." "There are plenty of us!" "No, there aren't." "Really? The council's still here, and recently Maria Robotnick has been resurrected!" "Shadow's eyes widened. _Maria?_ And Sara has targeted Sonic the Hedgehog for a new..." _I forgot Shadow was here...Where else would he be, Amy? He's in a friggin' cell!_ "Damn." Mephiles and Amy said in sync. "Why did you keep him prisoner anyways?" "So you could watch him die!" Amy's eyes turned blood-red at the news. _Amy...?_ Shadow had barely an idea what was going on. All Shadow really understood was that ,

He was being held prisoner in a cell.

Amy and Mephiles somehow knew each other.

Amy and Mephiles are vampires.

Amy had a Chaos Emerald.

Amy could use Chaos Control.

Mephiles wants Amy for himself.

Shadow was going to personally murder Mephiles himself once he got out of this cell.

"You Monster!" Amy clenched her fists and teeth and screamed in pain. "You knew! You knew about the promise I made to Maria!" "To protect him?" Mephiles said, pointing at Shadow. "Yes." "You Mephiles, are the worst thing that EVER happened to me!" "No Amy, YOU are!" "You made me this!" "It's not my fault you can't control yourself." Mephiles said matter-of-factly. Amy stood straight and looked directly into Mephiles's Vampire eyes. "Without my help, that is." "NEVER!" "Then who will help you? As I told you, we are the only two left." "I'll never let that happen!" "Really? And what's to stop you, Amy?" Amy froze. There was a long moment of silence. "There's a reason I'm here." "All this time Amy, he's been watching you, and you've been protecting him. Both of you making good on your words." "I promised I would protect him." Amy bowed her head, thinking. "Why?" Mephiles was suddenly at a loss for words. Amy raised her head. "Why did you save me all those years ago?" _That was the question I never wanted to hear... _Mephiles bowed his head. "You remember." _I love her, and I hurt her. Telling her now will only hurt her more. What do I do? Why did I have to do this?_ "You must have had a reason." "I-I can't tell you." "Why not!? After All These years I ask you ONCE for an explanation and you 'can't tell me'?" "I'm sorry, but I can't." _Sorry?_ "Then why do you want me?" "Because, you and I, we are the last of our kind. The last of the Demon Vampires." Amy's eyes filled with realization, and a bit of sympathy.


	4. Memories

Mephiles, had to stop from crying as he remembered the day he had made Amy. "I watched as you came, all of you, destroying my home, my people, my mother..." "And so you destroyed my home? Burning us alive?" "I had to, you being our sworn enemies, I had no other option."

7,552 years ago, Mephiles and Amy had first met in a war between two races, the Demon Vampires and humans. "Mother! Mother! Mother..! No don't go!" Amy cried. "Aah! Help me! Please! I-!" Amy started coughing. Her people had destroyed all the Demon Vampires, save one. The one that survived had come back for revenge, burning their village to the ground. "Help!" Someone crashed through the wall of the Rose's living room. "C'mon!" Mephiles carried little Amy out, but by then, Amy was almost dead. "No, she can't be." Mephiles picked her up and got closer to her neck. "I'm sorry..." Mephiles bit Amy Rose but didn't drink her blood. Mephiles poisoned little Amy, then bit her again and turned her into a vampire. "I saved you..." _I don't remember anything else of that day..._

Mephiles had wanted all of them dead for what the humans did. "Die! All of you!" "Mother! No don't go!" _Mother?_ "Get out Amy!" "No Mother! I won't go!" "GO! Find your father. He'll know what to do." "Mother..." "I love you Amy, never forget that" _I love you, son..._ "Help!" _She's stuck in the house! _Mephiles crashed through the wall. "C'mon!" Mephiles carried Amy outside. "No, she can't be." _I can't let her die... I did to her what they did to me... She wasn't even there when they destroyed my home. She might not have been born yet. I have to save her! But how? I'll have to turn her. As much as I don't want to, it'll save us both._ Mephiles picked her up and got closer to her neck. "I'm sorry..." Mephiles bit Amy Rose but didn't drink her blood. Mephiles poisoned little Amy, then bit her again and turned her into a vampire. "I saved you... Now save me."

"You don't know why you saved me, do you?" "Then I didn't, and now I'm still not sure..." _He...he loves me? I see it in his eyes... But he can't! Wait. What I see in his eyes... It's similar to what I see in Shadow's eyes, just less complex. Shadow too?_ Amy looked directly at Shadow and sighed. _Shadow too._ A tear ran down the Rose's cheek, to Shadow's surprise. _Amy's crying? _Mephiles noticed the tear. There was no mistaking it. _Why is Amy crying? _"Why? Why couldn't you just leave me to die!?" "Amy?" Amy's eyes turned black and blood-red. "That was the biggest mistake of your life!" "Oh no."

One moment, Mephiles and Amy were fighting, the next, Mephiles was lying on the floor unconscious. Amy was kneeling on the ground. Amy got up and opened The Ultimate Life Form's cell. "Are you alright, Amy?" "I'm fine, just go." "What about you?" "I have to stay here." "Why?" "I appreciate your concern Shadow, but this is something I have to do, and I can't tell you." "Alright, I understand." "But, I'm sure you're wondering about Maria." "Yes." Amy and Shadow sat down. "Maria was brought back from the dead by a vampire. I don't know why, just that it happened. But she was also turned into a vampire. She wanted to see you, but she couldn't find a way to come here. She asked me to come and protect you. I couldn't say no so I had to come. But a month ago she was poisoned by another vampire who was much stronger than her. I wanted to go back to see, but I had to keep my promise." "Why didn't you tell me?" " She didn't want me to tell you. But it was hard sometimes, I wanted to tell you." "Where is she?" " I don't know anymore." _I lost contact with 5 days ago..._ "I'm sorry." _She looks so sad. Why is she sad?_ "What's wrong?" "I don't know where she is! She's dying and I can't go see her!" "Don't cry Amy." Shadow hugged Amy. "I know how you feel." Just then, Derell, a black hedgehog, threw an energy ball at them and it hit Shadow. "Shadow!" Shadow lay on the ground, his eyes closed and barely breathing. "It's about time you showed up, Derell." "Missed me? If I recall correctly, I nearly killed you last time we met." "That was then and there." "Your choice." Derell attacked Amy, then there was a red flash and it was over.


	5. Happy Birthday!

After the short fight between Amy Rose and Mephiles, Amy brought Shadow to his house and put him in his bed. She had fixed his house for him. Before she left, she entered his room once more. "Goodnight Shadow..." Amy kissed Shadow on the cheek and left. Shadow awoke the next day. He couldn't remember what happened last night. "What happened?" _hmm...Rose must have left. Oh well. _

Amy had fallen asleep when she got home. She woke up in the middle of the day. _I slept longer than usual. Great. I need to feed, but now there's going to be a whole crowd of people. I'll just have to be careful._ Amy went outside, in the broad daylight. _Well, at least now I know why I, unlike other vampires, can walk in the sunlight. I always wondered that. _Amy looked around. _Wow, crowded alright. Damn, Sonic's here. _"Hey Amy!" _Damn. Just my luck, I __**really**__ need to feed! _"Hi Sonic." "Where are you going, Ames?" " Just out, nowhere in particular." "Cool. Happy birthday Ames!" Sonic handed Amy a present. "Thank you Sonic." Amy opened the box, inside it was a picture of all of them...all except Shadow. "Thank you!" "It's from all of us. Though I think the others might have something else for you anyway." Sonic smiled. "Do you like it?" "I love it Sonic!" Sonic's smile grew. "I'm glad you do. Can I buy you dinner later, for your birthday?" "If you want, when?" "7:30 tonight?" "Sure." "Okay, bye. I gotta run!" "Bye!" _He hasn't changed. _Amy's leg suddenly gave way and she fell. "Are you alright Amy?" _It's Shadow._ "I'm fine. Just tripped on myself, clumsy me." "Alright, here. I got you something for your birthday." Shadow handed her a box. Amy opened the box, inside she found something she'd wanted since she was a kid. "Oh thank you Shadow!" Amy hugged the Ultimate Life Form before he had a chance to say anything. "Oh, umm, you're welcome."

Mephiles was hiding in the shadows, watching the pair curiously. He had no memory of what happened the day before. Eventually, he got bored and appeared beside Amy. "Mephiles!" Mephiles grabbed Amy by the arm then left with her. "Amy!" _She's gone! I should have saved her! Now I have no idea where she is! _Shadow noticed something shining on the ground. It was his gift to Amy-a necklace. He picked it up and ran off to find Amy. He would run around the whole world to find her if he had to! He was going to find Rose, and he was going to save her. No force in the world can stop him at this point.


	6. As always, you

When Mephiles and Amy arrived at Mephiles' lair, Mephiles threw Amy to the ground. _Ow._ "That didn't hurt at all." Amy said sarcastically, as she attempted to pass off an annoyed look. It only half worked. She was too weak to pull it off. Amy was dizzy and couldn't stand anymore. _I need to get out of here..._ "What do you want this time, Mephiles?" "As always Amy, you." "You won't have me!" "Oh Really?" "Yes."

Amy's voice was unsteady when she spoke, this alarmed Mephiles. "When was the last time you fed?" "Yesterday, noon." _No!_ Mephiles began panicking in his mind. He hurriedly walked to Amy. "Why didn't you feed this morning?" "I slept longer than usual, didn't have time to feed" "How? You should have time, the effect takes a while." "People kept interrupting me, it's my birthday after all. It couldn't be helped."

"Drink my blood." "What?!" "You must drink my blood." "Why? Why let me?" "Because, Amy, you **need** it. And my blood will sustain you longer than anyone else's will." "But-" "I'll survive, you'll live. What are you scared of?" "You." This saddened Mephiles. "Why?" "You love me. I can tell." _She...She knows? _"You are an extraordinary vampire Amy. You can do things I never could." Mephiles sighed, even though he didn't need to breathe. "Yes I love you, but I know you would never feel the same for me."

"Mephiles..." Amy kissed Mephiles. "Amy..?" "I love you too, Mephiles." "My little flower..." Mephiles and Amy kissed for a few minutes, completely forgetting about Amy's condition. Amy moaned as she wrapped her arms around Mephiles' neck. Mephiles grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him. The kissed last for quite a while, since neither of them needed to breathe. Only when Amy's vision began to get cloudy did she remember the pain of her condition. "Mephiles..."

Amy lost all of her energy, if it weren't for Mephiles holding her, she would have fallen to the floor again. "Please Amy, drink my blood." "N-No... I won't... Can't..." "You have to." "I can't..." "Yes, you can." "Please... Don't make me... Again..." _Again? Later, she needs help!_ "Amy... I'm sorry, but you have to feed. You **have** to drink my blood!" Mephiles hugged Amy and didn't let her go. "No... I... I can't." "You'll die if you don't, and I won't let that happen." "You could die! I've never let anyone live before!" "Then I'll die, saving you... I'd rather die knowing you're safe." Amy froze, looking into Mephiles' eyes. "...Mephiles..." "Amy..." Amy hugged Mephiles tighter, and bit into his neck.

_ What am I doing? But I can't stop... His blood is so... enjoyable, so... addicting... I never wanted to drink __**HIS**_ _blood again. Anyone's but __**his**__! _Amy had drunk enough blood to sustain herself, but she couldn't stop drinking his blood. _Oh Mephiles, please stop me._

_As much as you need, as much as you want... I don't care._

_Why did it have to come to this? His blood... I want more. It's been so long... I won't let him leave again!_

_She won't stop. I... I don't care. I love her, even if it hurts. Do anything. She wants it, she can have it. I'll give her whatever she wants, without question. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her happy. Even if this is the end..._

_Satisfying. No! I have to stop this! But... I can't... I can't even think properly! He may be the last born Demon Vampire, but he is a powerful one. And tasty, too. Stop thinking like that Amy!_

_Amy... I love you. _Amy finally forced herself to stop drinking Mephiles' blood. Once Amy let go, Mephiles passed out. "Mephiles!" _He's still alive!_

Meanwhile, Sonic was outside Amy's front door. _Hmm, I wonder where Amy is. I hope she didn't forget. No, that's not like her. _"Where is she? She won't answer the door, she won't answer her phone..." "Hello, Sonic." "Eggman! Where's Amy?" "I don't know what you're talking about."


	7. The Way of Life

Mephiles had woken up the next morning. Amy was outside watching the sun rise. _Damn the sun!_ "Why can't it always be night?" "That's the way of life." "Mephiles!" Amy was happy to see Mephiles awake. "Come inside, you'll burn your eyes if you stay out any longer." Amy went inside with Mephiles. I'm sorry Mephiles." "For what?" "Yesterday, I nearly killed you! I shouldn't-" "But you didn't. It's not your fault." "Yes it is." "It's not, I took you when you were about to feed." "Still, after 7,552 years, you'd think I'd learn a little bit more control..."

"Is this what happens every time you drink my blood? You want more but you force yourself not to drink?" "You're different. You're blood tastes different. I don't know what it is, but it's addictive." "Yours too. I've tasted it before, and I've always wanted more." _Then he knows what it's like. _"Then you can have more." "Amy? No." "If you want more you can have more, just not every day." "No. I'd never do that to you." "But you want to. I know you do. You're as addicted as I am." "I still won't do it." "Are you sure about that?" "Yes." Amy hugged Mephiles. Her neck was vulnerable.

Not having any control over himself, Mephiles bit Amy and started to drink her blood. _No! What am I doing? I can't stop! All I want is more! Stop thinking like that! She's so delicate. After her near-death experience last night, she is so fragile. She needs more time to recover. _

_Mephiles... You're more addicted than I thought. Dangerously addicted. Soon I'll be dead trying to satisfy your hunger. Damn... It hurts... Soon, soon... _Amy fell unconscious in Mephiles' arms while he was drinking her blood. Mephiles then stopped drinking what was left of her blood. "Amy... Why did you do that?"

Shadow burst in through the doors to Mephiles' lair. As he saw Amy, unconscious in his arms, his anger grew. What have you don't to her?!" Shadow attacked Mephiles. "Why are you here Shadow? Hmm?" Shadow stopped.


	8. Neck-and-Fangs

Mephiles and Amy were lying on the couch together like a normal couple, when Shadow came. Then it was all a blur. Shadow and Amy were sitting under a tree together and Shadow kissed Amy. Shadow and the Rose were talking. The Ultimate Life Form pulled out a small box and kneeled before Amy. He opened the box, inside it was a gold band with a ruby in the middle, surrounded by a diamond on either side. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?" "Shadow..." Amy was flabbergasted. Then, Amy woke up, realizing it was all a dream. She quickly found the Ultimate Life Form and Mephiles Fighting.

Shadow was tough, but not tough enough. The Dark one was on the floor panting, as was Shadow. _Shadow! "Amy..." _The Ultimate Life Form could barely utter her name, while panting and gasping for breath. Amy was pale, and growing ever more pale by the second. "Amy? Are you alright?" Amy felt dizzy. In a moment there was a huge red explosion and Mephiles fell. "Mephiles!"

Amy ran to Mephiles' side. _He's just unconscious. _"Shadow." Shadow was flown to the other end of the room. Then, the red light came into the middle of the room. Amy had seen that light before. _The same light from the forest._ The red light floated towards Shadow and grew brighter. All Amy could see at first was red, then white, then black.

The Ultimate Life Form and Amy Rose were, however unknown to them, psychically linked. Shadow and the Rose were walking down a path. "Shadow?" "Yes Rose?" "Why did you come to save me?" "Because... I love you." There was a moment of silence between the two. Shadow kept looking away from the Rose. "Rose, are you alright?" Silence. "Rose?" "No." Amy fell, but the Ultimate Life Form caught her. "Amy?" "Shadow? That's... the first time you said my name." The Rose saw the worry in Shadow's eyes. "Shadow...I-I'm so..." All Amy could hear was rushing water.

"Amy? Amy! Wake up. Amy!" Amy opened her eyes, after having another one of her 'dreams'. "Shadow?" "Are you alright?" Amy sat up. "I'm fine." Shadow looked relieved. Mephiles woke up soon after, and the two males started fighting again. _Shadow... Mephiles.. Why? They both..._ Amy stared at the two men fighting for awhile. _Mephiles, has told me, well actually, I said it. But, Shadow... He always comes to my rescue. He always comforts me when I need it most. Not once has he left my side._

The two men were still fighting. Amy took this opportunity to walk backwards to another room and out the back door. _I need to get out of here!_ Derell suddenly appeared behind Amy. "Hello, Amy." "Derell." Amy turned around. "Running away are we? I don't blame you. Those two are vicious." "What do you want?" "You. Dead. Both you and Mephiles." "Why? Why just us? Why not all vampires? Why just the last of the demon Vampires?" "That's not why I want you two dead. It's just a coincidence that you happen to be the last Demon Vampires. Once I kill you, I can take your powers. And you two have amazing powers!" "Well, you won't be taking my powers today." "Maybe, maybe not." Derell attacked Amy. Amy fought back.

"I'll be back, Sonic! Mark my words!" "Hmm." _If Eggman doesn't have Amy, then where could she be? Cream and big haven't seen her. Tails was busy on the Tornado all day. Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. Vector and Charmy haven't seen her since yesterday. Espio was looking for her this morning. Where could she be?_

The Rose and Derell were on their knees, panting slightly. Old habits die hard. Amy had drunk quite a bit a Derell's blood, which was poisonous to her kind. The Dark One and the Ultimate Life Form had earlier stopped their battle, noticing Amy's disappearance. They walked outside, to see Amy and Derell on their knees. _Oh, no..._ "Amy? You didn't..?" "...I did. I'm sorry." _Amy..._ A single tear slid down Mephiles' cheek. Shadow had no idea what exactly was going on. _He's... crying?_

_Mephiles walked up to and hugged the Rose. She's getting cold... er. I'm sorry Amy. _"I'm sorry." The Dark one bit Amy's neck and drank her blood. Mephiles didn't drink all of her blood, but enough to take Derell's blood out of her. Amy had fallen unconscious because Mephiles nearly drank all her blood to take Derell's away, any left and Amy would die. Derell had disappeared long ago, but no one really cared about him.

Shadow was about to leave when Mephiles called his name. "Shadow." The Ultimate Life Form turned towards Mephiles, expecting a fight."Please, take Amy. Keep her safe. Make sure she is happy with her life." Shadow walked towards Mephiles. Mephiles turned his head away from the Ultimate Life Form. "I know you love her." _He...how?_ "And I know you will do this." Shadow nodded his head and picked up the sleeping Rose. "I promise." The Ultimate Life Form ran off with Amy in his arms. Mephiles sat where he was, watching his flower leave. He wanted to call Shadow back, to be with her again. Mephiles soon fell unconscious from the pain of Derell's blood, and the loss of his flower. But, he decided, so long as his beloved was safe and happy, that was enough for him.


End file.
